


Rock Paper Scissors

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Chekov [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cake, I love cake, Uhura the sass queen, shortfic, so does Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones' and Uhura's birthday party. And the last piece of cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Paper Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> http://imaginechekov.tumblr.com/post/54485958082/imagine-chekov-and-kirk-playing-rock-paper

Since McCoy and Uhura had had their birthdays only one day apart, they decided they could have a birthday party together.

At least Uhura did. It took the captain some time and miscellaneous bribes for McCoy to agree with those plans.

 

Substitutes held the bridge. In the meantime Sulu, Kirk, Scotty, McCoy, Uhura, Chekov and even Spock had gathered to have cake and a little fun together.

Against his expectations McCoy had been having a nice time up until now. Because right now, a gigantic fight was about to break loose between Chekov and Kirk.

“With all due respect, Keptin, but I believe this piece is mine!”

“And I keep telling you, Chekov, that _I brought_ this cake, so it is only natural that _I_ eat the last piece of it!”

The Captain and the Ensign stood head to head, the former shooting glares at his underling. Chekov, on his part, conjured up his incredible puppy eyes again. The deathly consequences of Kirk's glares weakened, but he was still looking quite angry.

“Dammit, Jim, just give him the cake already”

McCoy's remark passed unheard. He groaned angrily and rubbed his forehead.

 

“Alright, I've got an idea” Kirk pointed at Chekov before he continued “We're gonna settle this with 'Rock Paper Scissors'!”

“Like the grown-up, responsible adults you are” McCoy gibed, once again unheard. This time intentionally.

 

“You're on!” was Chekov's response. The pair of them dramatically took position, one arm held out before them, glaring at each other competitively. “One … Two … Three!”

Chekov won. “No! That's not fair!” Kirk yelled, adding “It's three winnings!”

“For God's sake, how childish!”

“Shut up, Bones. I'm busy”

And again. “One … Two … Three!”

It was again Chekov who won.

And the next time likewise.

 

Kirk was exasperated, beaten by an ensign who grinned from ear to ear, laughing at the fallen man.

“Don't be such an infant, Jim. It's just a piece of cake!”

“But Booones!” Jim whined. “It's not just cake, it's _chocolate cake!”_

 

“An incredibly delicious chocolate cake” confirmed Uhura, licking her fingers. “I found it to be extraordinarily delicious. Thank you for bringing it, Captain” As Kirk had been lying on the floor, whining and complaining, she had taken the chance and ate the last remaining piece of cake.

 

Kirk and Chekov spent the rest of the evening together, comforting each other with nice thoughts of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> I did research for this and Uhura and Bones actually do have their birthdays just one day apart (Uhura: 19 January; Bones: 20 January).


End file.
